


Someone to Lean On

by brotective



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Child Abuse, F/F, Gen, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, hagu gets the love she deserves, misakanon is mentioned a few times but it’s not the main focus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 04:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17994545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brotective/pseuds/brotective
Summary: Hagumi breaks down at rehearsal, but she has Hello, Happy World!, and that’s enough.





	Someone to Lean On

**Author's Note:**

> hagumi is my third fav bandori girl and she doesn’t get nearly enough love, so i thought i would give her some!!

Hagumi came into rehearsal five minutes late with an extra big smile and some redness on her face. That was great! Being late didn’t even matter, since she was so busy!

...except for the fact that, when Kanon expressed desire for some water with a sympathetic glance towards Michelle, and Kokoro suggested they all take a break, Hagumi suddenly burst into tears.

Everyone stared at her for a moment in shock, before Kaoru acted, rushing close to her.

“My dearest Hagumi, are you all right?”

“I—I’m sorry!”

“There’s no need to apologize, kitten. What troubles your mind?”

The others had gathered around her. There was no getting out of it.

“I... my parents got into another fight. They just... keep getting worse and worse. I had to hide in my room, but my dad left again, and my mom broke some things, and... I wanna focus on the band! I wanna have fun with softball and running!” Hagumi hugged her knees, tears falling down her face. “But it’s really hard, and I wanna make people happy and be a good bandmate, but I feel like they’re gonna split up, and it’ll be my fault, and I won’t have anywhere to go!”

She sniffled, and Kanon hurriedly pulled out a tissue for her.

“They were talking about me, too... how it’s Kanon and Mii’s fault that I don’t act like a real girl. And, I don’t think so! Kanon’s really girly, and Misaki really likes making all of those fun soft things! And she’s friends with Michelle, who’s all pink and cute!”

“Hey, Hagumi... of course it’s not our—um, their—fault. It’s not a bad thing to have your own self! Maybe your parents get mad, and sometimes they say things that are mean or unfair. But it’s not your fault, or Kanon and Misaki’s fault. It’s theirs,” Misaki said. She was dying inside of the suit, but Hagumi needed to know she was valued more than she needed to pour water into her mouth.

Hagumi looked like she didn’t know what to do, her face a mix of upset and afraid. “But... I care about my parents! I really do! I love them, and I’d miss them if I left, but... they’re really scary sometimes, and they don’t always say the nicest things about you guys...”

She rubbed at her eyes a bit, face still red from crying.

“Sometimes, the people you love do bad things. Of course, you may love them no matter what, but you need to talk to them.” Kaoru said. “We’re here for you, Hagumi. I truly do not know where I would be if you had not approached me on that blessed day, or if we had not approached you.”

Kaoru smiled at her, kneeling down to her level.

“We care for you deeply, Hagumi. If you need a family when times get dark, I am for you. Consider us your closest allies, as take arms against your troubles.”

“I know... I know you guys are my friends, but I don’t want to bother you! I feel like when I want to help, I get hurt, or something goes wrong!”

Kokoro looked down at Hagumi, almost like she was thinking about the right thing to say.

Even if she didn’t have the greatest emotional maturity, she loved Hagumi. How could she not? Hagumi came to her and Michelle with her problems, and Kokoro loved to see her smile all of the time and to make her smile when she was sad.

It took a moment, and Hagumi still looked upset, but Kokoro spoke!

“I think if you just keep smiling, it’ll be okay again! I know stuff happens sometimes, but it’s okay! If you smile, you can change the world!” Kokoro said, dropping to her knees in front of Hagumi and giving her a big smile. “See? Like that! I don’t want you to be sad, so you can be happy, or... um, hopeful! You can hope!”

Hagumi looked Kokoro in the eyes with a look of shock. As the realization hit her, she leapt on Kokoro, immediately tackling her down into a hug. Kokoro stood up, Hagumi in her arms, twirling her around for a moment. As soon as Hagumi was off of the floor, the rest of the band joined in—save for Misaki, who had used the opportunity to pull the suit off and hide it behind Kanon’s drums. She was certain that Kanon would understand.

“Hey, um. You know... before I met you all, I wasn’t a really happy person. I still don’t know if I am, but I’m a lot better. You guys reminded me that, uh, the world doesn’t have to suck. It takes a lot of work to make the world a good enough place that you don’t eventually forget it’s bad, but... Hagumi. You’re one of the most wonderful people I know. You’re kind, and hardworking, and always ready to give anything a shot, even when it seems pointless or dumb to everyone else.” Misaki joined the group hug, barely managing to even touch Hagumi but hoping she could feel her support regardless. “No matter what happens, we’re never leaving you. Not ever. Okay?”

Kanon nodded in agreement. “Family isn’t just who you grow up with. It’s who you love, and who loves you back! I have you all, and Chisato, and, well... Misaki, of course! And you have us, and Kasumi, and so many others who care about you! Even if something bad happens with your parents, you’ll still have a family. You have a big one!”

Hagumi wiggled a bit to make a space in the hug for Misaki to fit in just a bit more. “I... I love you guys! So much!”

Hello, Happy World! wanted to make the whole world smile. They had practice to do to be bright and shining stars in the world, to tell people that they could do anything, and they were strong and amazing, and to give them a show!

But Hagumi was part of the world, too. A very important part of their world. And they loved her, so she was family.

The music could come later—their friends were more important.

**Author's Note:**

> stan hagumi everyone!!
> 
> more importantly, remember to tell someone you love that you care about them.  
> for example, i really appreciate you all reading the things i write at uncomfortably late hours, leaving kudos and nice comments... seriously i can’t thank any of you enough!


End file.
